


The fall of Monaco

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel spends some quality time with his family after a race he'd like to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fall of Monaco

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a nonny on tumblr and since it got so long decided i'd post here. Enjoy :)

Daniel has to bite his tongue when he stops his car by the number 2 sign. The number is mocking, the fact he's on the far right and not between two cars makes him feel ill. He doesn't know what happened with the pit stop, or what his team were doing - but right now he really doesn't want to know. He pulls himself out of his car, avoiding Lewis and Sergio the best he can and heads straight over to the podium, visor still tightly shut. He doesn't go over to the team - he doesn't even know where they are in the sea of Mercedes mechanics. Daniel takes in a deep breath, forcing himself to not do anything stupid in front of the cameras, and starts to pull his helmet away.

He just wants to leave, get on his boat with his family and forget about the entire weekend. It hadn't been good for any of them, he'd got the message around lap 34 from Simon telling him what had happened to Max - to his son - and that had only fueled him to win even more. Sebastian ended up finishing in fourth, and even though Daniel was up on the podium with 18 points, he stills feels bitter towards the team, his heart still aches in his chest. He rubs his hand over his face, willing the tears to stay back as he watches Sergio head onto the podium with a giant smile.

Daniel soon follows, pressing brief kisses to the royal family and reluctantly accepting the silver colored trophy. He doesn’t really pay much attention after that, his eyes scanning the crowd to find his family and a way to disappear as soon as possible. He catches Max by the side, he's got a soft smile on his face but he knows his son well enough to see the hurt in his blue eyes. The British anthem soon finishes and Daniel grabs his champagne bottle, taking a small drink of it to cool his burning throat before placing it back down on the ground, not interested in celebrating with the drivers or the team. He does his interview as he has too, not making his real feelings known and trying to be slightly optimistic, but given the circumstances he's struggling to find any sense of hope. When the cameras switch off Daniel sighs in relief and disappears to change out of his race suit.

* * *

  
He's so glad when he manages to spot where Sebastian had kept their boat in the harbor, the shiny white and blue yacht stands out against the others. He spots Max curled up on one of the loungers, headphones over his ears and eyes closed shut. Daniel steps onto their boat, sitting down on the soft white sofa and glances out into the Mediterranean waters. He doesn't want to bother Max yet - just in case he's asleep - and instead puts his focus on the gorgeous view. He loves it here, it's home, it's where he and Sebastian brought Max up for the past 18 years, but right now he wants to sail across the waters and forget about everything. He's about to pull his phone out and text Sebastian, until a pair of hands - ones he'd recognize anywhere - place themselves over his eyes.  
  
"I was wondering where you was"  
Daniel says softly, reaching his own hands up to pull Sebastian’s away from his face.    
  
"Debrief, did you come straight here?"  
Sebastian replies, sitting down next to Daniel and resting his arm against the back of the sofa. Daniel hums in response and rests his head against Sebastian’s shoulder, curling up closer to his husband and wrapping his fingers around Sebastian’s. They both stay silent for a while, Daniel enjoying the feel of Sebastian’s arm around him, his thumb rubbing across the top of his hand.  
  
"So, what's the plan for tonight?"  
Daniel eventually breaks the silence, turning his head to press a soft kiss against Sebastian’s cheek.  
  
"Well we forget this race ever happened, crack open some champagne and cruise around the bay all evening, sound good?"  
Daniel's smile - his real smile - is soon returning. He's still hurt over what happened, but now he's away from the track, away from the team and with his family, he can feel his happiness slowly returning.  
  
"Sounds perfect"

* * *

  
Daniel leans over the railings, the champagne flute clasped in his hands as he watches the sun start to set over Monaco. Sebastian is sat by the wheel, steering their boat slowly around the waters. He takes a sip from the drink, the alcohol now tasting much sweeter than before on his tongue. Daniel glances over his shoulder - Max is still curled up asleep, his headphones slipping away slightly and his phone grasped loosely in his hands. Daniel smiles and places his champagne glass down, heading over to his son to gently pull his headphones and phone away. Max wakes up at the touch though, blinking up at Daniel, sleep still clinging to his eyelashes.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
Daniel says, sitting down on the edge of the lounger and presses his hand against Max's face, rubbing his thumb across his cheek.  
  
"I'm okay I guess"  
Max replies with a forced smile, but Daniel can see straight through it and frowns in response.  
  
"Are you sure Maxy?"  
  
"Yeah, I just- I hurt my knee before but-"  
  
"Let me see"  
Daniel interrupts, his eyes scanning his son in worry for any other injuries.  
  
"Dad I'm-"  
  
" _Max_ "  
Max sighs quietly, but curls his fingers around the bottom of his joggers and pulls it up above his knee. Daniel groans when he glances down at his sons pale skin, splotches of dark purple covering the top and right side of his knee.  
  
"Did you go get this checked out?"  
Daniel says, gently brushing his fingers over his knee to see if it was broken. It feels fine, but Max winces even at the light touches.  
  
"No, I'm sorry dad I just wanted to get away-"  
  
"It's okay Maxy, as long as you feel okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so"  
Daniel looks up at his son, and when he sees his eyes, glazed over in unshed tears he wraps his arms around Max's shoulders and pulls him into a hug. He doesn't say anything - he knows why his son is upset, it's the same reason as yesterday - and instead just holds him close, stroking his hand across his hair in comfort. He glances over to Sebastian and manages to get his attention, who turns the engine off and heads over to the two, kneeling down beside them.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
Sebastian whispers, leaning close to Daniel's ear so only he can hear. He nods slightly in response, squeezing Max tighter when he feels him start to shake slightly.  
  
"Yeah, you know how hard it gets, he's bruised his knee pretty badly too"  
Daniel replies quietly, tilting his head towards Max's purple knee. Sebastian sighs softly and curls his arms around the both of them.  
  
"Please don't get upset Maxy, you're perfect, both of you are, and I know today was hard but I love you both so much, it hurts to see you this upset"  
Sebastian says quietly, pressing kisses against Max's hair. Daniel smiles at his husband, moving his hand slightly to brush it against Sebastian’s cheek. Daniel keeps his hand against Max's hair, running his fingers through his hair to try and calm him down. Sebastian doesn't say anything else and keeps his arms wrapped around the two of them. It's not long before Daniel feels Max's grip loosen around his body, and he pulls away gently to see his sleeping face, looking much more content than before. Sebastian pulls away too, carefully resting his head against the lounger and disappears for a moment before reappearing with a blanket in hand.  
  
"I want to take him to the doctors tomorrow, just to make sure he's okay"  
Daniel whispers, watching Sebastian unfold the blanket and drape it over their son.  
  
"I'm worried too, but you need to rest Daniel, you've had a tough day"  
  
"I'm fine Seb-"  
Daniel gives in before he can finish his sentence when he sees the look on Sebastian's face, sighing quietly and following him over to the soft white sofa. Sebastian sits down with a smile, gently tugging on Daniel's hand until he lies down on the cushions and rests his head in Sebastian’s lap, sleep already tugging at his eyelids. His eyes slide shut slowly, Sebastian’s fingers in his hair lulling him to sleep, and it's not long before he drifts off with a smile on his face, his family by his side, safe and happy.


End file.
